The bad districts tour
by Jaspion
Summary: In this two-parter story, both Holograms and Misfits take part in a benefit concert which takes place in a town with a bad reputation.


The bad districts tour   
written by  
Simon Chopin  
  
PART 1  
  
Jem and the Holograms, The Misfits and other singers take part in a benefit concert which  
take place in a town which has a bad reputation because there's a lot of unemployment and  
delinquency. Pizzazz scolds Eric for making the Misfits perform in such a place but thinks  
it could be a good place to film their new video which is filmed by Clash. The Misfits hire  
some kids. They stroll about the town on skate-boards and cause some mischief while Clash   
films them from a bus.  
  
"The leader of the gang"  
The Misfits  
  
I don't need money or somethin' else  
Always get what I want through the force  
Wherever I go, I'm respected  
All across this town I lay down the law   
  
Nobody stops me  
Nobody's able to compete with my strength  
Cause I'm the leader of the gang  
  
If you are tired of being made fun  
Join us, you'll have your ennemies stunned  
We rule the roost in the neighbourhood  
Others have no choice but to loose  
  
Nobody stops me  
Nobody's able to compete with my strength  
Cause I'm the leader of the gang  
  
Cause I'm the leader  
Cause I'm the leader  
Cause I'm the leader of the gang   
  
Kimber helps some teenagers who are in trouble with the police for making graffitis. She  
thinks they have a lot of talent and offers them to decorate the concert's stage. Krissie  
walks in the town and falls in love with a young basket player who tries to become a   
professional player.  
Meanwhile, Jerrica is trying to find amongst her relations someone who could help the town.  
Billy, a boy who joined the Misfits, appreciates that and want to join the Starlight girls.   
The Misfits aren't too pleased.  
  
"Choose your friends / Choose your side"  
Jem and the Holograms  
The Misfits  
  
-Choose your friends  
And stay with them  
No matter you haven't the same dream  
Frienship hasn't any limit  
  
-Choose your side  
Choose your goal  
Make up your mind  
You can't take two sides at once  
  
-Choose your friends  
Choose people you like  
Wherever they come from  
What matters is how you get on  
  
-Choose your side  
And rather the strongest's  
  
-Choose your friends  
Choose people who are there  
When you need them  
Choose your friends  
  
-Choose your side  
  
-Choose your friends  
  
The concert is the following day. Before, both groups are invited to stay in a hotel.   
The driver who have to lead the Holograms to the hotel is kidnapped by Zipper who hires a   
man to impersonate him. The impostor leads the Holograms to an other hotel, a real slum  
which is in the worst part of the town. The Misfits walks around the stage and gloat,   
thinking that the Holograms won't be there whereas they'll have a lot of success. This   
evening, the Holograms visit the sad district of the hotel and end up at a karaoke club   
where they sing.  
  
"That's what I began with"  
Jem and the Holograms  
  
People who sing to realize their dreams  
I used to do the same  
From this time I got good memories  
That's what I began with  
  
That's what I began with  
And it has done what I am today  
That's what I began with  
So don't give up, so keep on this way  
  
Maybe someday someone will notice you  
And lead you to glory  
But you won't forget where you come from  
That's what you began with and  
  
That's what I began with  
And it has done what I am today  
That's what I began with  
So don't give up, so keep on this way  
  
The Holograms come back to the hotel. Its owner, an old man, is very happy and surprised  
to see them so they don't suspect the caper. But when they eat at the hotel's low class  
restaurant, they feel that something's wrong. Later, they go to bed but Shana has doubts  
and can't sleep. She goes to take a glass of water when the stairs are invaded by rats !  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
PART 2  
  
Shana's cries alert Jerrica who use a hologram to make the rats flee. Next morning, they   
go to complain to the owner when the impostor tells the Holograms that the concert is  
defered until one day later. Kimber visits the graffiti-makers and see their work on the   
stage.They introduce the Holograms to them. We'll see them in the following video as well   
as Krissie's friend and Billy's father.  
  
"Dreams"  
Jem and the Holograms  
  
Dreams  
Allow you to escape from where you're locked  
Dreams  
Whether you wanna run, paint or rock  
  
And if you believe in dreams  
With a little bit of will  
You can make those dreams come true  
  
Dreams  
Though they only exist in your mind  
Dreams  
You can make them escape from the night  
  
And if you believe in dreams  
With a little bit of will  
You can make those dreams come true  
(x2)  
  
Billy leads the Holograms and the Starlight girls to an amusement park in order to have fun  
before the concert. He tells the Holograms about his father who is unemployed.  
Someone steals Jem's earrings but Synergy, thinking quickly, project a  
hologram that makes the robber flee and give back the earrings. She also create a hologram  
that hides Jem while she is reverting to Jerrica. The driver escapes from the place where  
he was locked, find the Holograms and tells them about the impostor. Jem and the Holograms  
realize that the impostor must have lied to them and go to the concert, and so does the  
Misfits but they have to pass through the most dangerous places of the town to attempt the  
stage.  
  
"Not any place scares me"  
The Misfits  
  
Not any place scares me  
I know very well the danger zones  
Not any place scares me  
I have always lived in the jungle  
  
I'll take you everywhere with me  
And you'll never be afraid  
Cause I'm an expert in those places  
I know how to defend myself  
  
Not any place scares me  
I know the dangers of the jungle  
Not any place scares me  
Skirt chasers, murderers and bombs  
  
Not any place scares me (x3)  
Oh oh oh  
Not any place scares me (x3)  
Not any !  
  
Once the Misfits are on the stage, they claim that Jem and the Holograms won't come. The  
Holograms come to the concert much to the Misfits' surprise and sing.  
  
"Always there for you"  
Jem and the Holograms  
  
They tried to split us  
But we need you so much  
We love you as you love us  
We would have you know that  
  
We'll be (We'll be) always there for you (x2)  
Whatever happens  
In spite of problems  
Always there for you  
  
They tried to keep you  
Away from our way  
They'll never succeed in that  
We would have you know that  
  
We'll be (We'll be) always there for you (x2)  
Whatever happens  
In spite of problems  
Always there for you  
(We'll be, We'll be)  
We'll be always there for you  
  
Jem announces that she has eventually found people who can solve the unemployement problem  
and is rewarded by a standing ovation. Krissie promises to her friend to see him again  
somehow. 


End file.
